The present invention relates to musical keyboards utilized in musical instruments such as electronic organs and the like.
A typical example of the conventional keyboard employed in the electronic organ is illustrated in FIG. 1, in which a reference numeral 1 indicates a natural or white key, the rear end 3 of which is connected to a supporting portion or fulcrum 5 of a key bed or key supporting frame 7 for pivotal contact with that fulcrum. The key 1 is urged to swing upwardly by a coil spring 9 which is held vertically between key bed 7 and a spring receiving portion 4 of key 1, and it is normally held in a rest or non-operative position by bringing a substantially L-shaped stopper 11 extending downwardly from key 1 into abutment with a stopper receiving member 13 of felt provided on the lower surface of key bed 7. With this arrangement, when key 1 is depressed, a key switch 15 which is mounted on a printed circuit board 17 is closed by making an actuator 19 extending downwardly from key 1 actuate it, whereby a musical note corresponding to the depressed key 1 is emitted by well known electronical means. The key bed 7 has further a guide member 21 struck out therefrom for preventing key 1 from moving laterally.
With the above prior art keyboard structure, the mounting of keys 1 on key bed 7 necessitates laborious fitting of coil spring 9 into a spring receiving portion 4 of each key 1. Furthermore, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the keyboard since coil springs 9 are vertically disposed on key bed 7. The keyboard further needs an additional stopper 23 for each key 1 to prevent the coming off of that key 1 from key bed 7. This is because when key 1 is pulled while the rear end 3 thereof is depressed, coil springs 9 are compressed and fallen forward, so that the pivoted portion of key 1 can disengage from the fulcrum 5 of key bed 7.
Keyboards similar to the above described are disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho54-29780 and Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication Sho52-141,928.